I Think Not
by nekokigin
Summary: A.U UGG! I'm fully capable of handling myself.I do not need a personal guard.sasusaku


I Think Not

Chapter 1: No Way

Disclaimer:(sigh) i dont own Naruto

_thoughts_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was one pissed off pink-headed royal.

"What do you mean a body guard!?" the teen yelled.

"Sweetheart, every young lady receives a personal guard when she becomes fifteen," her mother stated.

_I know the rules, but some rules are just outdated_! the teen, known as Haruno Sakura, thought. She turned abruptly and stormed out of the throne room. Why is it that only girls have to be guarded by someone specifically? _There are plenty of women that have been just as good as men. Tsunade-sama is a well rounded doctor and other girls in town don't have to sit in a room learning embroidery_. While she was mentally ranting Sakura passed through countless corridors and up many staircases. Finally, she stopped in front of an intricately carved door. Without knocking, Sakura proceeded to open the door.

A girl sat in front of a mirror, brushing her black-purple (A/N: don't know if that's even a color) hair. Her eyes were a pale lavender that classified her as part of the Hyuuga clan. She was staying with the Harunos to increase family relationships.

"I couldn't talk them out of it Hinata,"Sakura sighed.

"S-sakura it's not that bad to have a personal guard. I'd feel m-much safer with someone protecting me at all times." Hinata added. "That's because you have Naruto with you. It's obvious you like him," Sakura teased.

Hinata's face quickly became as bright as a tomato. Before Hinata could say anything, the door burst open. Ino, Sakura's personal maid and best friend, came in fussing about Sakura's clothing and hair.

"You are so-o-o not ready.The duke and duchess need you fit to be seen in public!" Ino babbled while ushering Sakura out of the room. Ino dragged Sakura back down many flights of stairs and one courtyard. Once inside her room, Sakura was almost immediately pushed into an ice cold bath. "Ugg forehead girl, why cant you dress like a lady on your own for once?" Ino grunted.

"What is the matter with wearing pants? They're way more comfortable than dresses," came Sakura's reply, which was muffled by a towel.

"Heads up!" called Ino as she flung a crimson-colored dress at Sakura. She slipped it on and smoothed out the wrinkles. At least Ino choose one of her more comfortable dresses. The sleeves flared outwards after her elbow and the bottom part only had two layers of fabric, instead of the 5 layers normal dresses had. Just then, it occurred to Sakura that she didnt even know what she was dressing up for.

"Hey Pig, where am i going anyways?" she choked out as Ino brushed through a knot in her hair.

"You're parents decided to get your guard early, and he is going to be a Uchiha!" Ino squealed.

Sakura was not surprised at Ino's squealing. _After all, every Uchiha wins the genetic lottery in the looks department. It gets really annoying to hear a girl squeal every time one of them walks out into public. I'm not going to say they're not hot, but that family has some major pride issues_.

"Mother, Father," Sakura curtly addressed her parents as she entered the carriage.

"I remember when i received my first personal guard," the duchess sighed dreamily. "Also, we are making sure that you have the best trained fighter to guard you," proclaimed the duke. _They don't get it. They never do..__I don't want someone babysitting me 24/7. It's hard enough to sneak out of the estate now._ Right now more than anything, Sakura wanted to be free of politics, body guards, manners, and turning fifteen. Unfortunately, she just happened to be born into a wealthy family. Sighing, Sakura began to drift off to sleep.

A raven-haired teen stood panting in the middle of a clearing. Weapons were strewn everywhere. A young boy ran into the clearing proclaiming, "Sasuke-sama, a new royal is coming to have her guard picked out!"

"I understand. You're dismissed," Sasuke stated monotonously.

_Great. Hopefully I won't be chosen as the guard. Being around a prissy fangirl for the rest of my life is not my ideal dream. I'm from the strongest clan in the world, and yet our services go to protecting squealing girls whose mommys and daddys have a ton of cash_. Swiftly, he collected his weapons and started making his way back to his clan's estate. Being unpunctual would reflect poorly on his lineage.

Sasuke arrived in the room used for picking out the personal guards. Five other members of the clan stood with perfect posture in a line. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, was already beginning his speech about making a good impression and not messing up. Soundlessly, Sasuke slipped in to the line. His father shot him a disapproving look but said nothing about it. A servant informed Fugaku that the Haruno's had arrived. Soon after, the family entered and Sasuke was able to view his possible charge. She had bright green eyes, nice curves, and had her family's odd hair color. Pink. A completely feminine color. Already, Haruno Sakura was put into a category in Sasuke's mind. Girly, fan girl, snobbish, dependent... in other words, a princess that can't do anything for herself.

"Good evening," Sakura said crisply as she bowed. The same response was returned by the 6 potential guards. Earlier in the carriage, Sakura had been reminded to be courteous or else all of her pants would be thrown out. _Great, I'll just have to act like a lady long enough to choose some guy. Then Mother and Father might fall asleep in the carriage and I can leave him on the side of the road with a fair amount of money._ Sakura smirked to herself.

Sakura's mom leaned over and whispered,"The one on the end to the left looks pretty nice."

With great willpower sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comment. So far, Sasuke had avoided being chosen for a guard by making a rude remark to the girl or parents. Her parents were starting to interview the candidates. Two people had been eliminated before it was Sasuke's turn.

All of the questions were scenario questions like, "What if you and Sakura were separated?" Other parents had been much more creative in Sasuke's opinion. Just as Sasuke was about to spring a rude comment, another voice interrupted him.

"My little brother is more then qualified to be this young lady's guard," a man with red eyes and lines under his eyes said.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled.

Itachi's only reply was a smug smirk."Well, you seem reasonable. You may stay," Sakura's mom stated.

On the outside, Sasuke kept his blasé attitude, but on the inside, he was seething in rage. His brother was always making his life worse.

"So, Fugaku, who is the best fighter out of this group?" Sakura's father asked.

"That would be my son, Sasuke,"Fugaku replied.

"Good, he will stay. I want Sakura to have the best protection," the duke announced. Sakura emitted a silent snort. No one seemed to notice, but Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura. After holding her gaze for a few seconds, he decided to look away, assuming it was just his imagination. _Crap! Did he notice?_ Sakura thought. _No, he couldn't have_. "Well Sakura, do you have a preference?" the duchess inquired.

"I think there all great choices," Sakura said while offering a sweet smile. _Please, can we just get this over with_. "Well, could we have some time alone to think,? "Sakura's mother asked.

"Of course," Fugaku replied. Everyone filed out of the room until only the Harunos were left. Both of Sakura's parents looked thoughtful. "Well, we both know who we want, but are you sure you don't care?" came the duchess's question.

"You know what i want," Sakura replied sourly.

"Call them back in," the duke told the servant.

Without a sound, the boy slipped out of the room. A few seconds later, the Uchihas made their entrance. All of the candidates had smug smirks, except Sasuke, of course. "You stay, "the duke gestured towards Sasuke, "as for the rest of you, "thank you for taking the time to do this." While leaving, they shot Sasuke a lot of glares. _This girl is who I'm going to have to spend most of my life around. Hopefully she'll have a little sense and stop talking to me._ "Well, here is the the binding object," Fugaku explained as he handed Sasuke and Sakura two identical necklaces. Two charms hung from each of them, depicting the Uchiha and Haruno clan crests.

_Crap, I forgot about the binding objects. They can't be taken off once there put on, and they make sure the guard is near the royal._ Hesitantly, Sakura slipped the necklace over her head, as saskue mirrored her movements. Almost immediately, Sakura was lead out of the room by her parents, with Sasuke trailing behind them.

Outside, two carriages were waiting instead of one. Sakura's parents entered one and just as she was about to enter her Mom blocked the way. "You and your guard should get acquainted so you'll be riding in the second carriage," explained her mom.

With that, the carriage began to move down the road. When she looked at the other carriage her face lit up. Sasuke sighed, figuring she was going to try and hug him now that they were practically alone. Noticing she was running towards him, he braced himself. Then she passed him. Sasuke gaped then in the blink of an eye, looked indifferent again. Never in his life had a girl ignored him. This event had been a major blow to his ego.

Once he turned around, he saw Sakura talking to the driver. Reading the drivers lips he could grasp she was blackmailing him about allowing her to do it before. Apparently she won the argument since the driver took on a defeated expression. To his surprise, she climbed up next to the driver and took the reins. Girls usually refused to travel in anything but inside a carriage because the sun was bad for their complexion or the wind would ruin their hair.

"Hey are you getting in the carriage or walking along side it?" Sakura yelled. Without a word, Sasuke came up next to the carriage and gave an expecting look. With a flick of her wrist the horses started to move forward.

"So, Shikamaru, I haven't seen you around lately. What are you doing these days?" Sakura asked the driver.

"Oh, I've been driving Hinata around and that troublesome woman won't leave me alone," he sighed.

"Aww you and Ino are perfect for each other," Sakura laughed.

"Hey, Sasuke,"Sakura called. "Hn," He replied.

"Hn? What was that supposed to mean ? Anyways, don't tell my parents about this. They would have a fit if i wasn't riding inside," she ordered.

Sasuke was tempted to reply with something along the lines of, and if i don't, but decided against it. She was who he, sadly, served.

Shikamaru tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed forward. "OH! Right, lost track of the distance," she stated. Sakura pulled back on the reins and brought the horses to a stop. Standing up, she stretched and let out a yawn. Gracefully, she got into the carriage. Later along, Sasuke realized it was because they were close to her home. At the gate, Shikamaru signaled to the gatekeeper. With a creak, the gates swung open. Shikamaru stopped at the middle of a half-circle, allowing Sakura to get out of the carriage.

She continued down the pathway lined with small flowers of different hues. The main entrance came into view, but Sakura walked right past it. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Gasp! He speaks," Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're a girl," he retorted.

"Are you sure you're a man," she mimicked.

"I'm not going to just kiss the ground you walk on like other girls. Got it?" Sakura said smugly.

It was at this point that Sasuke really realized Haruno Sakura was not you're run-of- the-mill-girl. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors corner(it sounds so cozy just imagine poofy red chairs and a fireplace...) Well there my first attempt at writing something for fun.The time and place for this fic is sort of a mix between old japan and old England so if things don't match up culturally it was meant to be that way.

Also,thanks to my beta reader even though she missed some stuff.:D

And Please let me know if i should continue to try to write this story or if theres any grammar errors or spelling errors


End file.
